un
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: Regina and Emma are on a date only to be interrupted by none other than Killian Jones.


Uninvited

A/N: **This Is not a new story. Just writing this for my VM babes Cait and Katya**

 **The prompt was Emma and Regina are on a date (CS never happened) and Hook doesn't know that he is interrupting.**

Coffee grinding, burgers being flipped and the hustle and bustle of the dinner rush is all that Emma could hear as she looked around the diner. The sounds were familiar but nerve wracking at a time like this. She rubbed her hands together and counted to ten in her head. She didn't know that going on a date would have her so rattled. It was her first date in like three years. But this wasn't just any date. She was on a date with Regina. Yes, Regina, aka Regina Mills, Madam Mayor otherwise known as former evil queen.

But for now she was just Regina. The Regina that Emma sort of had a crush on ever since she had come to Storybrooke. They had come a long way since then and Emma sure knew it. After pondering for months she'd finally asked Regina on a date. At first Regina was apprehensive thinking it was some sort of joke. She'd rejected the offer plenty of times.. Then after weeks of Emma asking, she said yes. Emma was ecstatic and found herself planning out the whole thing. But one minor detail, there wasn't really anywhere else to eat in Storybrooke other than Granny's.

There was a small bar but nothing that stood up to her standards. Emma was kind of of bummed about that. Regina was a woman who deserved to be wined and dined. Emma thought they should have a first date somewhere it didn't smell like old moth balls and pancakes. But Regina insisted that it was fine. Emma was still doubtful that it was but decided to make the most of it.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Regina rushed to sit in the chair across from Emma. Her brunette locks were a little longer than Emma was used to and it was coiffed perfectly to frame her face. Regina was wearing a pastel dress with turquoise heels and a matching clutch. It was certainly different than the mayoral suits Emma was used to seeing her in.

"Hi, no, it's fine I actually just arrived." Emma smiled. "You look great."

Regina slipped off her jacket and blushed before taking a breath to look at Emma. Emma was certainly looking well herself.

"You clean up well." Regina matched her smile. "Who knew Emma Swan owned a dress?"

Emma looked down at herself and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a black dress with thick straps. Her hair was in a perfect bun with a few strands framing her face. Regina knew that Emma was a beautiful woman. Anyone with eyes could see that. But this outfit showed a different side of the Emma she had grown feelings for.

"I don't actually." Emma chuckled. "I had Snow, Ruby and Ashley let me choose from their collection of outfits. Overall I have more of Ashley's style. So this dress was from her."

"I like it on you." Regina rested her head in her hands. "You're a very pretty woman, Emma."

"Really?" Emma scrunched nose. "Also you're calling me Emma! That's certainly new."

"Well, I figured if we are going to be dating then I should call you by your given name." Regina replied.

Emma nodded and looked down at the menu. There wasn't much of a variety at Granny's. At least not worthy enough for this date.

"Look, I'm sorry we had to come here. I really want to take you somewhere special but with every thing that's going on I didn't think we should leave town."

"Emma, please don't worry about it." Regina reached across the table to grab her Emma's hand. It was warm in her own and she didn't realized that her thumb was rubbing circles on Emma's knuckles. "I like being here with you. I actually think it's cute that our first date would be here."

Their conversation continued with Emma occasionally lost in Regina's brown eyes. They were beautiful and she always noticed it but being this close did things to her. Neither pulled their hands away as they continued to talk and joke about the menu. They didn't even hear the bell to the entrance ring signaling a new customer; both too caught up in each other.

Killian Jones steps into the diner and quickly spots them. He had been looking for Emma all over town but she wasn't answering her phone. He decided to come to Granny's to get a bite to eat.

"Ahh,Swan, there you are." He quickly waved and slid into the booth next to Emma.

Only then did the couple pull away to look at him. Regina raised a brow while Emma looked at him like he had grown an extra head. They were kind of in the middle of something.

"Your majesty, looking dazzling as always." Killian nodded towards Regina. He turned his attention back to Emma not really noticing either of their attire. "Swan, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"I've been, uh, here." Emma chuckled nervously. She surely wasn't expecting him to show up.

"Well do I have a story to tell you." Killian began. Regina cleared her throat and nodded for Emma to tell her friend to get lost. "Oh, I'm sorry did you guys already order?"

"No, we haven't." Regina spoke through her teeth. "In fact we were just about to before you barg-"

"Oh, Killian would you mind ordering for us?" Emma smiled at him sweetly. She knew that Regina didn't like him there. This is their date after all. "I'll have a grilled cheese and a coke, Regina?"

"I'll have a grilled chicken salad and a sweet tea." Regina ordered despite her annoyance. She was very hungry.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I said no." Killian gave them another dazzling smile and got up to head to the counter. He began to order while looking at the menu for something he wanted.

"Tell him to get lost." Regina whispered irritatingly.

"I can't..." Emma frowned. "I feel bad. The guy has no real friends in Storybrooke and he's staying on that ship. I'm going to try to get him to leave us alone though."

"That's all I ask." Regina leaned back in her seat as Killian began to approach them again. "If I knew I had a date with the pirate also I would have worn flats."

Emma almost snickered but didn't dare to at the look on Regina's face. She really didn't know how to tell Hook to go home. She felt sorry for the poor guy.

"We're in luck ladies." Killian took his spot next to Emma. "It's coming right up and I even paid."

Emma was going to thank him but then she remembered why they were here in the first place. She had worked too hard to get Regina to go on a date with her in the first place. She wasn't about to let Killian ruin it with his obliviousness.

"That's great but listen, Killian."Emma began before he held up his hand.

"Do you know on the television box thing they have these shows?" He looks over to Regina to make sure that she is listening. "There's one called Friends. The Ross guy, a dapper young fellow, kept yelling about how they were on a break. Fascinating motion pictures if I do say so myself."

"Technically they were on a break." Emma began to get immersed in the conversation.

"How so?"Killian frowned. "Do you think that Rachel would have still wanted him?"

"Dude, I know for a fact she did." Emma laughed.

"They have a baby and get together in the end so." Regina interrupted them. For all of the days she chose not to be rude.

"Order up." Ruby stepped up to the table and she frowned when she spotted Hook there too. Emma had been talking about this for weeks and now was this some kind of threesome? "Here's your grilled chicken."

She named each dish before handing it to it's rightful owner. Making a face at Emma, they silently communicated on how she should get Killian to leave.

"You know Swan back in Neverland they didn't really have food like this?"Killian bit into his burger.

Regina scoffed and her nose scrunched as she watched him eat. His table manners were atrocious.

"Oh yeah?" Emma had a similar expression on her face. She really needed him to go.

"Yeah, reminds me of that one time…" Killian began to tell the story of how he'd went fishing with a lost boy. At least that's what Emma got from the story. She looked over at Regina and she could see that the woman was being awfully quiet.

Story after story came from Hook and she was entertained. She almost didn't notice when Regina got up to leave. Pushing Killian out of the booth, Emma got up to run after her.

"Is she okay?" Hook called after them but got no response.

"Regina?" Emma quickly reached for her. "Hey where are you going?"

"Home." Regina rolled her eyes. "It seems like you would much rather prefer a date with the pirate."

"What, no!" Emma was hurt that Regina would believe that. But then again she had given her much reason to. "Look, I know this isn't ideal but I didn't want to be rude and just tell him to leave. He's always alone and I thought we could give him some time. I'll go tell him the truth right now."

With that Emma walked into the diner and Regina could see that a few words were exchanged but she couldn't quite make out what was being said. She saw Emma motion to her and she looked away. It was a bit chilly out here.

Inside, Emma stepped back up the booth where Killian was now eating Regina's salad.

"Is the lady okay?" Hook raised a brow. "She ran out of here kind of fast."

"Look, Killian, Regina and I are kind of..." Emma skirted around the topic before she finally spit it out. "Regina and I are on a date and we were in the middle of it when you interrupted."

Killian choked and looked at her wide eyed.

"You, Emma, The Savior, on a date with the queen?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Emma folded her arms defensively.

"No, not at all." Killian shook his head and paused. "I just never thought I would see the day where you had the guts to ask her out. I guess I'll leave then."

Killian wiped his mouth and left money on the table. He gave an apology to Regina and left.

"I'm sorry." Emma spoke to Regina. "I totally understand if you don't want to see me again."

"I'm going home, Emma." Regina spoke with finality.

Emma nodded and looked downwards. She'd ruined her chance at another dater with her.

"I expect you will be joining me?" Regina questioned. "The night is still young and I have a few left overs if that's okay with you?"

Emma looked into her eyes hopefully and nodded. If she was lucky they wouldn't have anymore uninvited guest.

The End.

 **A/n: Cait and Katya you better have liked it. It's almost 2 am so….**


End file.
